


Gifts Already Given

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco learned certain childhood lessons well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts Already Given

**Title:** Gifts Already Given  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco learned certain childhood lessons well.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** Fluff! Be sure to take your insulin and visit your dentist once consumed.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #18: Precious gifts and for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=advendrabbles)[**advendrabbles**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=advendrabbles) prompt #9: Stocking.  
 **Beta:** [](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/profile)[**angela_snape**](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Gifts Already Given

~

After hanging their stockings, Harry turned, surprising a thoughtful look on Draco's face. “Okay?”

“Fine.”

_Liar_. “Tell me,” Harry said, sitting next to him.

“Mother always said the most precious gifts can’t be wrapped.” Draco laughed softly. “So I asked if she meant they came in stockings.”

“And?”

“She explained that the best gifts come from the heart.” Draco smiled into Harry's eyes.

Harry melted. “You already have my heart,” he whispered. “Can't put that in a stocking.”

Draco nodded. “True, and I feel the same way.” Grinning mischievously, he continued, “although there _is_ enough space for some tasteful jewelry...”

~


End file.
